Letters to BanChan
by BlackDragon41
Summary: While Ban is away on a lone mission…vacation, Ginji is unfortunately paired off with Akabane in a retrieval mission overseas, he write small letters to Ban in hopes of keeping himself sane around the murderous and blood thirsty Dr. Jackal *Discontinued*
1. Hour 1

Letters to Ban-chan~

Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers and neither of it's characters, if you think otherwise… then there's something wrong with you.

_Summary__: While Ban is away on a lone mission… or should I say… vacation, Ginji is unfortunately paired off with Akabane in a retrieval mission overseas, he write small letters to Ban in hopes of keeping himself sane around the murderous and blood thirsty; Dr. Jackal._

Hour 1~

Dear Ban-Chan,

AKABANE? WHY IN THE HELL COULDN'T IT OF BEEN ME AND **YOU** TO TAKE THIS MISSSION? It's only been one hour into this trip and I'm about to pee in my pants… seriously! Right now we're walking to the airport since the mission takes place in Denmark and he keeps grinning mischievously at me. I've got the chills… and it's not only Akabane-san, our job is to get some creepy device that implants uhhhh… some chips into… the …brain? Wait… does it put potato chips in your brain? …How does that wor… Who woul... ... never mind, it's still very creepy. Hevn told me that this mission will probably last for a few days… … … ! A… lone… with Akab… ... ... for days…...!

P.S.

I'm scared. O_O and… Please come save me Ban-Chan!

Sincerarly from the Warrior of love ~Ginji

* * *

Ban's reply:

Dear Ginji,

Why in the hell did you write a letter for this?… Anyways, I'm off on a Cruise to relax and enjo… I mean take back um… some… um… thing! You'll be fine, alright. It'll only be a few days and I'm sure that Cacabane is only messing with you since that's part of his job, it's even under his résumé… really. And I think you mean computer chip devises, not potato chips dumbshit. ... I'm very busy right now. So Bye!

P.S.

I can't help you buddy, so good luck! ;)

Sincr..ly... whatever ~Ban

**A/N: I loved how Ginji wrote small notes to Ban while he was separated from the rest of the team, and ended up with Jackal in the MakubeX Arch. So that was an inspiration for a humor fic. X] All chapters will be short for each letter. Plz forgive me and review. Thanx! ;D**


	2. Hour 2

Letters to Ban-chan~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or The Get Backers and what not. If you think otherwise than you need to see a doctor… … and may I prefer any psychiatric doctors that are not named Dr. Jackal. … Or Akabane.

_Summary__: On a mission with Akabane, Ginji is writing hourly letters to Ban to keep him from going insane with fear. Ban actually replies to those letters while on a vacation/mission to get back um… something that I haven't come up with just yet. ^^;_

Hour 2

Dear Ban-Chan,

It's now been the second hour into this trip and we've already ran into trouble, like that's any surprise huh? Anyways, it's not enemies we've run into but more like technical issues. Me and Akabane-san had to go through the metal detectors before we board the plane and … um… I kind of … … broke one… somehow. Now I know what you're thinking and it's not good for me, but seriously I didn't mean to touch it. Somehow when I touched it, the entire airport lost it's power. Only with my luck that is. Then it just so happens that the airport security had tried to arrest me then Akabane decided to step in and have _fun_… defiantly not good. So before Akabane-san decides to start slicing people apart like a happy psychotic kid attacking a pony piñata with a scalpel, I told them … that I would pay … for the…. Well… damages. And they've already handed me the bill! It's gonna cost 900k for one of the metal detectors plus 20k for delaying a few planes from my mishaps. … … … … Pleez don't kill me! So… now to a new topic and away from the money issues… … uhhh… oh! I wonder what it would be like if Akabane-san would of went before me, since he carries his scalpels under his skin? … … um… We are boarding the plane!… … okay, fail…. I can't even see you and I just know that you're throwing a bloody fit right now… I'm so sorry…

P.S.

I'm so very very very very very very very very VERY VERY VERY **VERY** SORRY! Please understand… Akabane would of killed them if I didn't fess up and take the bill, … resolve conflict with peace… …oh who I am I kidding? And please come save me after a few days… cause right now, I think that I am more afraid of you than Akabane-san. For real. I wish I were dead. _

Sincerely the warrior of love, ~Ginji

* * *

Ban's reply:

Dear Ginji,

WHAT THE FUUUUUUCCCCCK! 920k! GINJI WE'RE NOT MADE OF MONEY DAMMIT! YOU JUST HAVE TO BREAK EVERY THING YOU TOUCH! Gaaaahhhh! I knew that letting you go on missions without me would reek havoc. Now it's like we're doing missions for free since it's going to take a few more to pay off that bill, and we are still in debt to Paul. And I bet our car got towed again! Just fucking great! You better not fail that mission Ginji, or there will be dire consequences.

~Ban

**A/N: Hope this chapter was better than the last and that you have enjoyed it. I had fun typing this one up, XD Ginji's problems with electrical appliances, can never sound good can it? Well please review. Thank you. **


	3. Hour 3

Letters to Ban-chan~

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers or any of it's characters, I think just about every fan would love to own it, am I right? Hell ya!

_Summary__: Ginji's mission with Akabane starts out in disaster as Ginji tries to get through the metal detectors to get on a plane and incidentally causes a black out getting hefty fines. Now that they are on board of the plane Ginji continues to write to Ban about his first ever experience on a plane._

Hour 3

Dear Ban-Chan,

I'm still very very very very sorry for breaking things and causing delays and whatever else I managed to screw up, but at least I'll get to experience my first time on an airplane… awesome huh? I've always seen the planes in the sky but now I get to fly, I will defiantly enjoys this. …

Oh my God this is so boring! We took off about forty-five minutes ago and it's boring. I really enjoyed the first twenty-five minutes when we were lifting off since Akabane-san let me sit next to the window(Like that isn't creepy as all get out). Anyways, it was cool being so high off the ground and watching the world from above, but then everything got really small and I could barely distinguish roads and buildings. It's all just blotches of blue and green now. If I knew it was going to be like this, then I would of brought something to do. Unfortunately, all I have is a pencil and a notebook of paper. But at least the food lady was nice, she gave me free food! I think I'm in love! I never knew that sitting in first class would be so cool, not only do we get free food but also TV and pillows and a small blanket plus the seats and rugs are coated in a fine red velvet. Akabane-san had upgraded our seats at the airport at the last minute… I wonder why. I'm kind of tired, but I'm just too scared to take a nap next to Akabane-san. To make matters worse… he started to sharpen some of his scalpels next to me. That sound of a knife on concrete… or fingernails on a chalkboard… or a chainsaw through a plate of steel. … … … I am freaking scared, please come save me now!

P.S.

Do you think I'm paranoid? Just curious… really.

Sincerely the warrior of love ~Ginji

* * *

Ban's reply:

Dear Ginji,

Yes I think you are paranoid, and maybe a little messed up in the head too. I wish that you could read this letter sooner since you can't send letters to me and I can't send your letters back to you while you **were** on a plane, so I will warn on the trip back home; BE CAREFUL ON THE PLANE AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELECTRONIC OR THE PLANE COULD CRASH! That is if your plane hasn't crashed **already**. And I will probably be receiving tons more of letters here in a few minutes about your annoying letters asking for help when you know that a can not help from **whilst** you were on the plane **if you haven't crashed already**. God I'm giving myself a headache. … FIRST CLASS! That damn Cacabane better be paying for it!

~Mido-man

**A/N: I think I'm confusing myself… XD LOL, To make things less confusing… Ban is writing back to Ginji after he received the letters from Ginji while he was on the plane and because Ginji and Akabane was on the plane for hours… Ban is receiving a lot of letters NOW. Thus, Ginji CAN'T receive any of Ban's letters until they have landed in Denmark. But to just make things simple… and even less confusing… just read the letters and don't think about physics. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chap, please review and thank you. **


End file.
